thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
CJ Harbenberger
is a recurring character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Virginia Williams. Biography |-|Season 2= Welcome Back Steve stated dating CJ because she is similar to and reminds him of D.J, including coming from a family of huggers and even swearing in antacids. CJ accompanies Steve to D.J.'s "End-of-Summer Back-to-school Super Fun Barbecue 2016". CJ and Crystal comfort D.J. because they witnessed Jimmy braking up with her for D.J.'s sister, Stephanie. Mom Interference CJ attends games night at the Tanner House with Steve. Fuller Thanksgiving Steve is shocked when he and CJ walk in on D.J. and Matt kissing in the kitchen while preparing Thanksgiving dinner. CJ helps by putting the Thanksgiving table together, while D.J. is busy dealing with Danny's mid-life crisis. She attends Thanksgiving dinner at the Tanner House with Steve. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion CJ accompanies Steve to the Tanner House so Steve can give D.J. his 22 year overdue school library book Lord of the Flies ''to return when she attends her high school reunion at Bayview High School. Nutcrackers Steve and CJ arrive the day before Christmas eve with CJ's daughter Rose, with an after-hour sick pet situation. Rose's pet bunny rabbit Jack won't eat. CJ returns on Christmas day with a Christmas reef as a thank you gift. Happy New Year, Baby Steve and CJ bring items for D.J.'s New Years eve party that Steve brought at 90% off, because as CJ notices the items are all last years. Steve asks CJ to return the items so Steve can to talk to D.J. about proposing to CJ. Steve, CJ and Rose arrive after attending the ''Bay Area Podiatrists annual New Year's Gala, for D.J.'s New Years party. As Steve and D.J. rehearse Steve's proposal, CJ overhears and jumps to the conclusion that Steve is still in love with D.J. As CJ is about to leave with Rose, Steve takes her hand and gets down on one knee. Being extremely nervous and not able to get the words out, Steve gives the ring to D.J. and asks her to propose for him. Matt walks in as D.J. is proposing to CJ in front of Stephanie, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Rose, Jimmy, Bobby and Ramona. CJ accepts the proposal. |-|Season 3= Best Summer Ever CJ and Steve announce they have set a date for their wedding - at the end of the summer - in Japan. CJ goes on by saying her step father lives there and he will be paying for the wedding. Say Yes to the Dress D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". After Stephanie sends out the schedules CJ is excited to find out she has a dress fitting the next day. Matt and CJ painfully watch as D.J. and Steve affectionately sing Summer Nights together during karaoke. The next day when CJ arrives at the Bridal Shop Steve gets D.J. to pretend to be a mannequin while he distracts CJ so D.J. can get out of there. CJ notices the mannequin has moved and has arm hair. CJ lifts up the veil to reveal D.J. CJ can't wear the dress now that Steve has seen it, D.J. apologises and CJ forgives her. My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding At the Japanese restaurant. CJ introduces Steve to her mother and her stepfather who is known only as The Dragon. CJ lets Kimmy know that her maid of honour isn't coming because her passport expired. Matt suggests D.J. be CJ's new maid of honour. The next day. After D.J. and Stephanie help CJ into her dress she needs to pee. Kimmy tells them the toilet is a top of the line Sano-Rest 800, it's self cleaning and bilingual. When CJ wants the toilet to stop talking D.J. suggest CJ press the blue button which turns the vibrating seat on. Stephanie suggests CJ press the green button which activates the power flush and proceeds to eat CJ's wedding dress. Kimmy and D.J. borrow kimonos from the hotel lobby for Steve and CJ while Stephanie distracts the bell captain. After Steve calls off the wedding, a very upset and angry CJ punches Steve in the stomach and takes Rose on her Honeymoon. |-|Season 4= President Fuller When CJ arrives to drop off Rose safely, she promptly leaves before D.J. can discuss their issues. CJ arrives with Rose in desperate need to talk to D.J. about how Max is running his campaign. CJ informs D.J. that Max has been trashing Rose and when she shows her the ad Max made about Rose, D.J. is appalled. After Max apologises to Rose, D.J. and CJ finally discuss the incident in Japan. D.J. starts by apologising, she wishes she could've sorted out her feelings for Steve sooner. CJ accepts her apology, she was mad and embarrassed, it was really hard for a while but if D.J. hadn't ruined her wedding CJ would have married a man who wasn't really in love with her. CJ is glad she found out before she and Steve got married. She is happy and in a good place... now. CJ is also glad that D.J. and Steve are so happy together. Before CJ leaves, D.J. let's her know that the door is always open. |-|Season 5= Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Steve mistakenly calls CJ, DJ all the time. Galleries * Images featuring CJ * CJ Season 2 Image Gallery * CJ Season 3 Image Gallery * CJ Season 4 Image Gallery * CJ Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Images Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Mothers Category:Harbenbergers Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Guest Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 5 Characters